Cerainel Rangereen
Cerainel "Cera" Rangereen is a kind centauress who becomes an ally to our heroes and an honorary member of The League of Ed-venturers. Backstory Bio As Cera was journeying through the lands of Narnia, she felt like she would never get to see anything new what-so-ever. However, that all changed when she came across a very unique band of Heroes and their friends. At first they were shocked to see a real Centaur, but after a short introduction they became very acquainted. When Grace remarked that Thomas, Twilight, and their colleagues would be very impressed to meet a good centaur. In which, Cera asked who they were, the Eds then explained all about their other friends. This info left Cera in awe, hearing that they were acquainted with the Princesses and Prince of Equestria. But then a dark thought came across her mind, as she asked if they ever encountered an evil Centaur named Tirek. However, since the Eds and their allies never encountered Tirek, they had no clue who he was. While relieved to hear that they never encountered Tirek, she expressed deep hatred of him. Leading Mrs. Calloway to ask, why Cera hates him so much. Cera then explains about the story she's heard, in which Tirek was a Centaur that was the son of King Vorak and Queen Hayden and the brother of Gargoyle, Scorpan. But Tirek had been studying magic with a hermit. Who kidnapped an equine of Equestria in hopes of stealing his magic. But Edd then asked how could Tirek possible use magic if he's a centaur, as Centaurs are not normally capably of even possessing magic. Cera has no answer for that, as no Centaur on her home has any clue how Tirek could. She then continues the tale, explaining how Tirek tried to steal the magic himself but it backfired. The actions of the whole mess left the Hermit to be sent to the mines as punishment for kidnapping an Equestrian Equine. But Tirek wasn't done yet, as he and Scorpan then went to take over Equestria, however Scorpan saw the error of Tirek's ways and warned Celestia and Luna. Leading to Tirek to being thrown in Tartarus. But because of Tirek's lust for power and seeking of taking over Equestria, everyone in Equestria looked down on Centaurs, thinking they were all war-mongers. Ruining their reputation. Grace gives her sympathies to Cera over being disgraced for life. Keo then asks what are the Centaurs of Cera's home really like. Cera then explains about the culture her people have, from fighting with honor, bravery, and in the ways of a true warrior, using natural strength, swordsmanship, even use of firearms. When the team goes to continue on their way, Cera asks to join them as she wishes to have better scenery, which the Eds are more than willing to let her join. Personality Cera is quite kind to any friend she makes and is selfless and she will put others before herself. Cera is also willing to accept any challenge she is given, whether it would be fighting in battles or just providing simple help. She has a deep dislike for any who tries to overthrow royalty (as she herself is a Princess). And she just wants to prove that all Centaurs can be good beings as well. Physical Appearance Cera is a typical centaurette. Her upper body is human-like that's colored Cerulean with navy blue hair, with blue, cyan, and sky blue stripes on it. Her eyes are purple. And she wears a dark purple tank top. While her lower body is light blue with a navy blue tail. When in battles, Cera wears silver armor with a silver helmet. And in fancy occasions, Cera wears a huge sparkling, purple dress with a golden necklace lined with diamonds. And in " ", Cera is shown to wear a dark black sports bra under her shirt. Main Weaponry *Hand Held General Dynamic GAU-19/A Minigun *Barret M107 Sniper Rifle *AA-12 shotgun *M203 grenade launcher (standalone) *2 modified AMT Hardballier Longslide Pistols *Energy Sword *The Centaur Claymore Saber Skills and Abilities Marksmanship: '''Cera is a highly skilled gun fighter. Being able to hit the target with any one of her firearms and she can dual-wield her pistols with high accuracy '''Running: '''Due to having a horse's body, Cera can run up to speeds of 45mph and is able to run for a long distance without tiring out. '''Strength: '''Cera has shown to have a ton of strength within herself. As she has shown to have six-pack abs on her abdomen. And she able to lift up a train car like it's nothing, and she can even pick up locomotives. One example of her true strength is shown when she fought Tirek, being able to hit Tirek so hard it leaves a deep bruise where she hit, and she can pick him up by his beard, tail, and nose ring and spin him around with ease. And she can also carry heavy things on her back, even being able to pull heavy loads. And she is strong enough to use a hand-held .50 cal minigun easily. '''Physical Fighting: '''In her younger years, Cera was trained in Physical Combat, and she continues to be skilled in this skill. As she can easily fight another being with martial art skills and block shots thrown at her and knows where to strike in the opponent to use their own body as their weakness. '''Sword/Lightsaber Combat: '''Cera is a very skilled sword fighter. As she can stand her ground against other swordsmen. Then when training with the Jedi, Cera is able to perform Lightsaber combat '''Form II: Makashi, Form III: Soresu, Form IV: Ataru, Form V: Djem So/Shien, and Form VI: Niman and in most cases she'll use Jar'kai in her fighting style when she has to. 'Force Skills: '''After getting in true touch with the Force, Cera can perform telekinesis to push or levitate objects, or to crush them. She would also use the Force to augment her natural leaping ability. Her ability to use the Force push technique was exceptional. She was trained in the use of the mind trick, making use of it whenever she wanted to avoid any physical confrontation. '''Stamina and Endurance: '''One of Cera's highest skills is her stamina and endurance. When she runs at top speed, she can go on running without tiring out. She is also about to keep up in a fistfight with beings of equal size, and she is can outlast many swordsmen in a duel. One could say, she has a lot more endurance than Tirek ever could. '''Piloting skills: ' Trivia *Cerainel Rangereen makes her appearance in Ed, Edd, Eddy and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Equines Category:Horses Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Centaurs Category:Strong Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Daughters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Martial Artists Category:Kind Characters Category:Warriors Category:Tomboys Category:Pilots Category:Athletic Characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Snipers Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Bombers Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Jedi Guardians Category:The League of Ed-venturers' Honorary Members Category:Jedi Generals Category:Rangereen Rangers Category:Durable characters